Una confesión algo complicada
by Sabaku no Izzy
Summary: Se acerca el fin del mundo... Al menos, eso es lo que Hinata cree. Y la preocupación crece. No quiere morir sin confesársele a Sasuke... ¿Qué mejor oportunidad que el fin del mundo? Si la rechaza no importa, todos moriremos. Una carta enviada, un secreto revelado, y al final, Hinata no se arrepiente de nada. Escrito para el concurso "Todo se vale en Navidad" Debí publicarlo antes..


Hey, vuelvo!

Con otro fic que escribí en un concurso (debería escribir más historias sin razón. Es sasuhina y tiene (según yo) romance y comedia.

Si, que mal. Es estúpido publicar un fic del fin del mundo, tres meses después. Pero bueno, lo tenía guardado en la computadora y me dije... ¿Por qué no? Espero que lo disfruten:

* * *

**Una confesión algo complicada.**

Su cabello se batía delicadamente con el viento, mientras movía sus pies sentada con impaciencia en el banco del parque, esperando a su hermana; y el miedo por el supuesto _fin del mundo_ seguía haciendo mella en su cabeza.

_¿Qué tal si lo del fin del mundo es cierto y nunca le puedo decir mis sentimientos a Sasuke?_

Recordaba lo escéptico que se mostraba el chico con esas cosas, pero la verdad es que ella estaba algo asustada. Le faltaba tanto por vivir... A todos la verdad... Y no poder... Estar con Sasuke...

_Es una tristeza._

Y no es como si pensara que Sasuke le correspondería..._ Nada que ver_...Pero no tener siquiera oportunidad de que se niegue...

_¿Desde hace cuanto me siento enamorada? _Es difícil decir. Aunque sabe que tuvo que ver con la fiesta de Naruto. Quizás no debió eviscerarse emocionalmente... Y la Hyuga agradece firmemente el hecho de que siempre se sonroje, y así nadie note lo suyo con Sasuke... Nadie distraído al menos...

...

Se levanta con algo de pereza del banco... Tal parece que su hermana la dejo plantada otra vez. _Es lo usual_, se dice, _Hanabi suele ser muy despistada_.

Decide dar una vuelta por el parque... Total no tiene otro lugar importante al que ir... Y de repente observa que hay dos personas sentadas en un banco a unos 10 metros de ella. Es un hombre y una mujer, ya de edad avanzada, tomados suavemente de la mano; viéndose con ojos brillantes, como si fueran quinceañeros enamorados...

Decidió que no le iba a dejar que el destino le quitara lo más preciado. Le confesaría sus sentimientos a Sasuke, aunque el fin del mundo se lo lleve... O peor, el fin del mundo no ocurra y Sasuke la rechace...

Sacudió fuertemente la cabeza, y decidió que los estúpidos miedos de siempre no la iba a controlar...

...

Ahora el problema era..._ ¿Cómo confesarme una chico al que m__e tomo seis meses poder decirle "hola"? Y eso que en ese entonces no estaba enamorada de e´l, pero parecía alguien tan... difícil..._

Así que decidió hacer lo que había visto en muchas películas... Una carta. Era sencillo, era romántico, y si la respuesta era no, Sasuke tendría tiempo de pensar en una respuesta que no le hiriera tanto. El Uchiha era considerado con sus amigos... Aunque a veces solía explotar..._ Y si no le gusto para nada y dejamos de vernos para siempre_...

Volvió a sacudir fuertemente la cabeza y empezó a redactar.

Nunca había hecho una carta antes, y menos de amor, siendo que era la primera vez que se enamoraba._Tan fuerte_...

Así que a la quinta que le salió, quedo más o menos así.

_Querido Sasuke:_

_Se que probablemente no compartes tus mismo sentimientos... Aún así, te lo tengo que decir, porque cada que veo tu cara, mi corazón salta en mi pecho. Te amo. Demasiado como para que unas palabras en papel lo expresen. Pero estoy consciente que no podría decirte ni la mitad de esto en persona... _

_Te adoro... Quisiera estar siempre contigo... Besarte, abrazarte... Poder ser parte de ti, y ser tuya completamente..._

_Si he de serte sincera... _

_Esto es más un ataque de adrenalina, que una decisión consciente... Cuando recibas esta carta, créeme que no estaré cerca. _

_Es curioso... Has de pensar que no soy la misma Hinata Hyuga a la que siempre oyes hablar. La cosa es que es cierto lo que dicen, es más fácil expresar sentimientos de forma escrita._

_Te amo... Tanto, que hasta da pena decirte. Da vergüenza escribirlo, y quizás por eso es que me estoy yendo por las ramas._

_Más difícil es, estar cerca de ti cada día. Y que toda mi familia piense que estoy sufriendo de anemia, porque cada día me desmayo más seguido. Las consecuencias de pensar a cada rato en ti._

_Y si lo del fin del mundo es cierto, espero que hayas recibido esta carta, y que por favor, no me odies si no compartes tus sentimientos._

_Atentamente, Tu eterna enamorada._

_Hinata Hyuga._

Y dudando intensamente del final, decidió que esta era la que iba a quedar. Su hermana tenía razón, era más atrevida escribiendo. Quizás porque evita la confrontación con las personas y no tenía que ver las expresiones de disgusto si no les parece lo que dice. Y hablando de la reina de Roma...

-Hermanita... ¿Qué estás haciendo?-Dijo en un grito la Hyuga menor, mientras trataba de arrancarle la hoja de las manos.

La mayor trato firmemente de agarrar la hoja, pero Hanabi fue más hábil, y a Hinata no le quedo más remedio que aceptar la crítica que venía.

Pero eso no fue lo que paso. Hanabi sonrió dulcemente mientras iba leyendo la carta, aunque al final pregunta algo sarcástica- ¿En serio crees en esa porquería del fin del mundo?- Con una mueca de diversión...

-Pu-u-uu-esss, t-u-uuu no-o sabes lo que su-uce-cedera en el futuro Hanabi-Dijo con una mueca que trataba de ser enojona, pero a Hanabi le conmovió mucho.

-Ok hermana mayor...Puedes creer lo que tu quieras...- Dijo alzando las manos en son de paz, y Hinata sonrió agradecida.

Hanabi la miró con cuidado, y se sentó en un silla del cuarto de la otra chica.

-Pero si quieres mi opinión, no te le deberías confesar al compungido-Hinata hizo una mueca- solo porque es el fin del mundo y tienes miedo. Deberías ver la confesión como una oportunidad de que él sepa tus sentimientos, y que puedan ser pareja, o, y paras esto el tiene que ser increíblemente idiota...Que tu sigas con tu vida...-Dijo con una sonrisa infantil.

Hinata no respondió, simplemente asintió con cuidado. Hanabi se levantó con delicadeza, y le dio unos chocolates.

La hermana la mira con curiosidad.

-Mis disculpas por no haber ido al parque contigo. Me encontré con Kiba, y ya sabes como es él-Dijo con un sonrojo- A la próxima iremos de compras, seguro-Dijo ya en la puerta.

Hinata sonrió y de repente Hanabi se devuelve y se asoma por la puerta-Aunque pensándolo bien, podrías usarlos para tu confesión. Si ya el no fue el hombre de la pareja como para pedirte que sean novios_ porque es un idiota _Llévale los chocolates, completaran la confesión...-

...

_Hanabi tenía razón... Los hombres se suponen que deben confesarse... Y si no le gusta porque piensa que el hombre debe hacerlo... Sasuke es muy tradicionalista... Aunque, Hanabi no lo dijo en ese sentido..._

Sacudió fuertemente la cabeza, y decidió visitar a Sasuke. Iba a ir, le iba a dar una breve visita, le iba a dejar la carta en la mesa de entrada, y el la leería mañana. 21 de Diciembre. Hasta el nombre le daba escalofríos.

_Si, todo va a salir muy bien_. Y luego dio un largo suspiró, y toco suavemente la puerta de Sasuke.

...

Fue...lindo. Fue una linda velada. Hablaron mucho, y la Hyuga volvió a recordar porque quería tanto al moreno. Era, frío. En un principio... Pero con los más cercanos era tan... Gentil... Atento.

Y con él... Se sentía en las nubes.

Dejo la carta en la mesa, con cuidado, sin que el se diera cuenta. Y cuando ella estaba lista para salir... El le dijo que se reunieran pasado mañana. El 22.

_Si todavía estamos vivos. _Pensó la Hyuga, y Sasuke pareció adivinarlo porque le dijo que todo eso era mentira.

Bueno, quizás sería lo mejor. Culminaría con todo esto de una buena vez. Así que, sonrojada hasta las orejas, y con una risa nerviosa; la Hyuga se fue de esa casa, dejando a un Sasuke Uchiha muy confundido.

Si, todo se solucionaría. Sasuke le diría que si... _El me trata bien, creo que me quiere, quizás me diga que si... Si Hinata, se optimista, te dirá que sí... Porque me dirá que sí... ¿Verdad? Si tan solo no me hubiera comido todos los chocolates antes de salir de mi casa por los nervios..._

...

22 de Diciembre. Faltan dos días para Navidad. A algunos se les quito un peso de encima. A otros siempre les dió igual. La mayoría, a pesar de todo, sigue con sus compras decembrinas, y con las misma preocupaciones de las épocas. El pavo, la cena Navideña, la de fin de año, los regalos para el 24, la niña quiere estrenar un conjunto en año nuevo, no se consiguen los ingredientes para la cena, Santa Claus va a venir fallo este año... En fin... Preocupaciones normales para esta fecha. Excepto para una joven ojos perlados, que no sabían donde meterse en este momento.

Y es que, por un momento deseo que todo fuera cierto para no tener que confrontarse con el Uchiha, sea cual sea su respuesta.

Así que armándose de un valor que desconocía, y gracias a su hermana que prácticamente la vistió para que fuera con el chico; allí se encontraba, otra vez, enfrente de la puerta del muchacho.

...

-Hinata ¿Como estás? Pasa- Fue el escueto saludo del chico de ojos negros. Hinata lo miró con curiosidad, y paso con lentitud a la casa.

Ya en la sala, tomando café, el chico le dijo-Viste que lo del fin del mundo era mentira, yo te lo dije, es cosa de incredulos...-

-Si Sasuke, te-e-enías ra-a-azón- Acordó algo molesta. Luego preguntó con algo de temor- Y-y ¿No-o ha-as lei-ido algo inte-eresante?-.

-Pues no... ¡Qué raro! Se me ha olvidado por completo leer mi correo. Y ya lleva dos días así. No te importa que lo haga mientras estas aquí ¿verdad?-Dijo calmadamente. La chica asintió levemente y vio como se dirigía a la mesa que tenía varias cartas.

La mayoría eran cuentas, podía ver. Camino al lado de Sasuke con lentitud, y se paro al lado de la mesa.

Sasuke levantó la ceja, curioso. Pero decidió no prestarle atención al raro comportamiento de la Hyuga.

Iba a agarrar las cartas cuando la hyuga las tomo todas y dijo-¿Sa-a-a-bes que-e-e? Yo-o te ayu-u-udare. Cuentas, cuentas-. Dijo pasándoselas al azabache rápidamente, mientras este estaba confundido.

-Y-y-y-y mira. ¡U-u-u-una cu-u-u-uenta horrible que de se-e-eguro no querrás ver!-Dijo agarrando su carta y ocultándola en la espalada.

-No parece una cuenta. ¿Qué te pasa? Has estado muy extraña últimamente... ¿Me puedes devolver la carta por favor?-Pregunto con algo de severidad.

Hinata negó fuertemente la cabeza, con algo de nerviosismo, y salió corriendo.

Sasuke resopló y pensó vagamente que no correteaba a nadie desde primaria cuando Naruto le robaba el jugo.

Después de mucho correteo, que incluyo gran parte del edificio, Sasuke decidió bajar por el ascensor mientras ella corría por las escaleras, que en el agite no recordó; así que el chico la esperaba en la puerta.

Hinata palideció al verlo, y trato de salir corriendo otra vez, pero el la agarró y logro quitarle la carta.

_Porque todos logran quitarme la carta _Pensó haciendo un mohín.

Y Sasuke la leyó. Una vez. Y luego otra vez. La leyó dos veces más. Y cuando iba por la séptima releída, y la chica empezaba a impacientarse, subió la vista, se le acerco cuidadosamente a la chica y le pregunto...

-¿En serio creías en esa porquería del fin del mundo?- Y justo cuando la frase _Porque todos dicen eso al leer mi carta _se empezó a formar en su cabeza, quedo evaporada en el aire, al sentir dos labios calientes pegados a los suyos...

Y, quien lo diría... Se salvó del fin del mundo, iría con su hermana de compras el fin de semana, y se volvió novia del chico que más anhelaba.

Resulto que confesársele a Sasuke no se había tornado tan complicado.

* * *

Bueno, lo de siempre... Dejen review, o bueno, sencillamente mándenme sus buenas luces de espiritualidad (?) porque les pareció que mi humilde historia estuvo bien. También se aceptan tomatazos y regañones XD

Aunque si van a dar una crítica, sean lindos conmigo º_º XD

Hasta La Próxima! :)


End file.
